Happily Ever After (fireworks show)
Happily Ever After is an fireworks and projection mapping show set to debut at the Magic Kingdom in May 12, 2017. Unlike its predecessor Wishes, the show will include projection mapping, lasers, and searchlights, as well as pyrotechnics. The show will include characters and music from the movies Moana, Brave, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, The Princess and the Frog, & Aladdin. The music will also include a theme song from Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher. Show summary The spectacular will inspire guests to seek out and find their own “Happily Ever After” by showcasing some of the greatest adventures Disney characters have taken to achieve their dreams. The show will feature the latest fireworks and pyrotechnics and original animation, plus a heart-tugging original score. And thanks to the inclusion of state-of-the-art projection mapping technology, more Disney characters than ever before will be featured in the show. Show scenes * "Happily Ever After" (show theme) * "Down in New Orleans (Prologue)" (The Princess and the Frog) ** "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) ** "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid) ** Ratatouille ** Tangled ** "Out There" (The Hunchback of Notre Dame, rumored to receive a twin to Disney Dreams!) * "Touch the Sky" (Brave) ** A Bug's Life ** Cars 3 ** Up ** Finding Dory * "How Far I'll Go" (Moana) * "Friend Like Me" (Aladdin) ** "Trashin' the Camp" (Tarzan) ** "Hakuna Matata" (The Lion King) / "I've Got No Strings" (Pinocchio) ** "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Toy Story) ** "The Bare Necessities" (The Jungle Book) ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Big Hero 6 ** Zootopia ** Inside Out ** Monsters University ** "That's What Friends are For" (The Jungle Book) * "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen) ** WALL-E ** The Lion King * "You'll Be in My Heart" (Tarzan) ** Inside Out ** Finding Dory ** Up ** Dumbo ** Zootopia ** The Incredibles * "I See the Light" (Tangled) / "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Cinderella ** Sleeping Beauty ** Beauty and the Beast * Villains Takes Over ** Mulan ** The Incredibles ** The Little Mermaid ** "To Die For" (The Lion King) ** Aladdin ** Sleeping Beauty ** "He's a Pirate" (Pirates of the Caribbean) * "Go the Distance" (Hercules) ** The Lion King ** Aladdin ** Tarzan ** Mulan ** Moana ** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ** Cinderella ** The Little Mermaid ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Frozen ** Brave ** Toy Story ** Beauty and the Beast ** The Princess and the Frog ** Pinocchio ** Sleeping Beauty ** Peter Pan * Reprise of "Happily Ever After" ** "You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) Trivia * The title and the theme song both came from Hong Kong Disneyland's 10th Anniversary celebration. Videos 'Happily Ever After' Nighttime Spectacular Coming to Magic Kingdom Walt Disney World Happily Ever After Animator Interview Disney Creators Ready ‘Happily Ever After’ for Debut at Magic Kingdom Park See also *''Mickey and the Wondrous Book'' *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Disney Dreams!'' *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light'' References Category:Firework shows Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Ratatouille Category:Tangled Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Brave Category:A Bug's Life Category:Cars Category:Up Category:Finding Nemo Category:Moana Category:Aladdin Category:Tarzan Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:The Jungle Book Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Inside Out Category:Monsters University Category:Frozen Category:WALL-E Category:Dumbo Category:The Incredibles Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Mulan Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Hercules Category:Peter Pan